Herb patch
Herb patches are Farming patches in which players can grow herbs. Herbs are primarily used in the Herblore skill. Most herb patches also have a compost bin, a tool leprechaun, an allotment and a flower patch nearby. All herbs take 80 minutes to grow with 4 stages of 20 minutes each. Herb table The following Herbs can be grown in a herb patch: Each patch requires one seed to begin growing that herb type. *Gout tubers can't be planted at the Trollheim patch. Locations Methods of travel * The fastest way to get to the Ardougne herb patch is by casting the Home Teleport in the regular spell book to teleport to the Ardougne lodestone, located directly south-west to the Ardougne farm area. You can also get to the Ardougne herb patch by using the Ardougne cloak teleport. Medium Tasks in the Ardougne Diary for one teleport/day or the Elite Tasks for unlimited teleports. Other methods are casting the Ardougne Teleport spell, using a combat bracelet to go to the Ranging Guild or using a skills necklace to teleport to the Fishing Guild. Also, the fairy ring code is near to the patch. (Plague City required for Ardougne Teleport, partial completion of Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen required to use the fairy rings, atleast medium Ardougne Tasks for cloak teleport). Additionally, while on the Lunar spellbook, the Fishing Guild Teleport spell is a great option. * The fastest way to get to the Catherby herb patch is to cast the Home Teleport in the regular spell book to teleport to the Catherby lodestone which is located very near the Catherby farm area (must activate the lodestone to use). One way to get to the patch is by the Camelot Teleport, and then walking east to get there. Alternatively, the charter ships travel directly to Catherby. The most convenient access to this patch is via the Lunar Spell, Catherby Teleport. * The teleports that get you near the Falador patch are Falador Teleport or the amulet of glory's to Draynor Village. The explorer's ring 3 and 4 provide a cabbage-patch teleport, designed for access to this herb patch. Alternative you can teleport to Port Sarim and walk north to the cabbage field. * The fastest way to get to the Port Phasmatys patch is by the ectophial (given as a reward from the Ghosts Ahoy quest), and then walking west to get there. An alternative is to use the Fairy Ring network to the Haunted Woods ( ), a short walk south of the allotment. * The fastest way to get to the Trollheim patch is to use Teleport to Trollheim (unlocked at the Livid Farm), or Trollheim Teleport (requires Eadgar's Ruse to be completed). * The fastest way to get to the patch in Prifddinas is by using a crystal teleport seed to teleport to the Crwys Clan. Another viable option is to use the Prifddinas lodestone and run Northeast. An alternative is to use the Spirit trees to the Spirit Tree in Prifddinas. * There is also a herb patch at the top of the White Palace in Falador. However, only enriched snapdragon seed seeds can be planted here and only during While Guthix Sleeps. The fastest way to get here is to cast Falador Teleport. Another way to get there is to use explorer's ring 3 or 4, and run up to the castle. See also *Herb running Category:Farming